The 12 Days of Christmas
by Piper Emerald
Summary: A collection of Familiars Christmas drabbles and short oneshots. Written as a Christmas present for Corliss Kat. (I own nothing.)
1. Day One

The streets below him were lit with festive lights, and he could smell the sweet sent of pine mixed with peppermint. He could hear voices raised in joy, and tried to block out the merriment that the rest of the town was in. Christmas was one of his hardest days of the year.

Aldwyn closed his eyes and tried to focus on the bright side of things. It was easier to nick scraps of Christmas dinners, and some times charitable people would go as far as to give him their leftovers. It was nothing compared to the feasts that most would be having, but it was better than a normal day's food.

There was no such thing as a merry Christmas for a street cat.


	2. Day Two

Aldwyn slowly opened his eyes, smiling as the sun streaming through his bedroom window. He took a deep breath of fresh air, everything seemed so at peace. The world seemed so clam.

"ALDWYN!" Gilbert cried, running into the room.

"And now it's gone," Aldwyn muttered.

"Guess what!" Gilbert said excitedly. Sylar trailed into the room behind Gilbert, a smile stretched across her face.

"What?" Aldwyn asked slowly.

"You really don't know?" Skylar asked.

"It's Christmas Eve!" Gilbert shouted, hopping around the room.

"Oh," Aldwyn murmured, then rolled over, trying to go back to sleep.

"Wake up!" Gilbert and Skylar chorussed.

"You know," Aldwyn said to Skylar. "I expect Gilbert to be this excited, but not you."

Skylar just rolled her eyes and helped Gilbert drag Aldwyn out of the room.


	3. Day Three

Dear Santa,

I would like a big bag of fruit flies for Christmas. The big kind that Mary Anne gets me for birthdays and other special occasions. You don't have to wrap it, even though I really liked the red ribbon you used last year.

I have been a good frog all year. What ever Skylar tells you that explosion was not my fault, I promise! Also, if you could do me a favor and put maybe one piece of cole in her stocking in addition to whatever presents she wants it would be much appreciated. Not that I think she deserves cole, but I have this bet with Aldwyn and...you know what, never mind.

Your friend,

Gilbert


	4. Day Four

Dear Santa,

Really, I do not need anything for Christmas. The only reason I'm writing this in the first place is because Gilbert won't give me any peace until I do. This is my first Christmas letter, so sorry if it's a little oddly written.

So, again, I don't need anything...although a new bag would be nice. You see my old one was stuck in the middle of this explosion, it's a long story. Actually, while I'm on the subject of Christmas presents, could you do me a favor and not give Skylar any cole, even if she deserves it? Not that she does, she really doesn't, but I have this bet with Gilbert and...you know what, never mind.

Merry Christmas,

Aldwyn


	5. Day Five

Dear Santa,

Merry Christmas! How are things? This might seem like a vain attempt to make this seem like a normal letter, but I just think it's rude that most only write to you to tell you what they want. But, since I brought that up, I'd like some chocolate.

You may ask why chocolate, after all it is a random thing for me to ask for. About a month ago, Gilbert came up with the false notion that birds are allergic to chocolate and pretty much and other treat that he and Aldwyn want. Since then all chocolate has been kept out of my reach.

Speaking of Gilbert and Aldwyn, I know they're betting on whetter or not I will have cole in my stocking on Christmas morning. Could you do me a favor and give them each a good handful?

Happy Holidays,

Skylar


	6. Day Six

Dear Santa,

Why am I on the naughty list? All I did was betray my brother, kill my sister-in-law, join an evil hare, and betray my nephew! Ok, when I say it like that it doesn't sound right, but I swear everything I did was the right thing to do...for me. But I'm not writing this to talk about me, I'm writing this to complain about you!

Well, I'll tell you what to get me for when you come to your senses and I am once again on the nice list. It's a pretty long list, actually, so maybe it's better if you write me when you're ready for it. But the easiest thing is the answer to what a "ship" is and why people ship me and Paksahara.

Malvern


	7. Day Seven

Gilbert happily threw another handful of confetti at the tree, the shiny scraps of paper catching in the thick branches. He hummed softly a he picked up an ornament. He hung it a distance from the other two red balls. Christmas was his favorite time of the year. Well, so was summer...and spring. Oh, and definitely autumn.

"Gilbert?" Aldwyn broke the Tree Frog's day dream.

"Yeah?" Gilbert threw his friend a half look as he hung another ornament.

"Why is there a pine tree inside?" Aldwyn furrowed his brow in confusion.

Gilbert stopped, hand about to grab a long strand of tinsel. "It's our Christmas tree!" A questioning look was still on Aldwyn's face. "Haven't you ever had a Christmas tree before?"

"No." Gilbert's face saddened for a moment, at Aldwyn's response. "Well, then we're going to have to make this one extra special. Come on, we need a few buckets more of tinsel!"

About an hour later, Skylar entered the room to find not only the tree, but Gilbert, Aldwyn, and a few innocent shelves completely covered in an assortment of confetti, tinsel, candy canes, and ornaments.

"Hi Skylar-"

She had bolted, well flown, from the room before Aldywn could finish his sentence.


	8. Day Eight

Skylar placed the gift that she had been cradling in her wings, under the tree. She knew that she would have to move it soon, preferably before someone noticed. Yet, for the moment, she wanted to pretend that it belonged there, pretend that things were the way they used to be. She brushed away a few tears, but denied the harsh sting of reality.

"You would have liked the gift," she whispered to her sister. "I hope you do. I hope you're watching."

This was Skylar's first Christmas since her sister had passed. She didn't feel the joy that she used to this time of year. She just felt empty and alone.


	9. Day Nine

Aldwyn took a deep breath of the sweet sent of gingerbread. Gilbert and Skylar were making a gingerbread house in the other room, and he was about to join them. First though, he wanted to find a way to remember this moment.

For the first time he could remember, he was happy on Christmas. No, not happy, ecstatic. Now, as he sat by the fire staring up at the glistening tree, he realized that he had never even known what he was missing. He smiled, then laughed, letting all of his overjoyed emotions sweep him away.

"Aldwyn!" He heard his friends calling him.

"Coming!" He yelled back.

This truly was the most wonderful time of the year.


	10. Day Ten

"I don't want to," Skylar huffed, folding her wings across her chest.

"Why not?" Gilbert whined.

"Yeah, come on," Aldwyn added in an equally annoying tone.

"I said I don't want to."

"Please?" They begged in unison.

"No." She said firmly, trying to exit the room.

"Please, please, please..."

"Fine, fine!" Skylar huffed after the twentieth please.

"Yes!" Gilbert exclaimed, jumping up and giving Aldwyn a high-five. "I love Christmas caroling!"

"We know you do," Alwyn and Skylar told him.

Five minutes later, the three familiars were seen bolting home as fast as they could.

"You shouldn't have picked a fight with that kid," Aldwyn said to Gilbert.

"Hey, how was I supposed to know that his friends were that good at snowball fights!" Gilbert dusted snow off of him as he spoke.


	11. Day Eleven

_Dear Aldwyn, Skylar, and Gilbert,_

_No. I will not be putting any coal in your friends stockings._

_Santa_

Aldwyn quickly looked over the letter in his hands, well, paws. He then turned to his friends. Skylar looked amused, and Gilbert looked embarrassed.

"Well, I have no idea what he's talking about." Gilbert said quickly.

"Me neither," Aldwyn added.

Skylar started to laugh, and they both turned to her. "Who did you ask him to give coal to?" Gilbert asked. "Not that you did, or we did. I didn't!"

Skylar fell on the floor from laughing so loudly. "Never mind," Aldwyn said. "Just never mind."


	12. Day Twelve

Aldwyn loved Christmas. He might not have had it all of his life, but he loved it. As he awoke to the smell of cookies and pine, he let his gaze drift out the window. He did a double take when he saw that snow was gently falling outside. He quickly hoped out of bed and ran to wake Skylar and Gilbert.

"No, I didn't eat it," Gilbert murmured in his sleep, as Aldwyn shook him.

"Get up!" He shouted in his friend's ear.

Skylar entered the room, her wings on her hips. "Aldwyn you'll wake everyone!" She exclaimed accusingly.

"It's snowing," he said childishly. He expected her to role her eyes, but instead a smile spread on her face.

"Gilbert, wake up!" They shouted together.

* * *

As the three of them raced outside happily throwing snowballs at each other, they almost missed the giant message that had been dug in the thick layer of snow around their lawn.

"What do you think it means?" Gilbert asked, as they approached.

"Exactly what it says." Skylar told him.

Aldwyn took a breath and read the message. "Merry Christmas, Corliss Kat."


End file.
